


Hold Me Down, I'm So Tired Now

by moon_opals



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Big Brother Huey, Gen, Little Brothers, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_opals/pseuds/moon_opals
Summary: Some children are excited in the face of impending doom, Louie just cries.





	Hold Me Down, I'm So Tired Now

Huey knew what the gentle - rocky sounds were before his brain had the chance to process them. Call it intuition. Call it experience. On his way to the private library to cross reference Idada’s ancient, mystical properties, he stopped in front of the door, expression folding in concern. He might’ve turned in the other direction, or resumed his walk without a second thought, but that wasn’t Huey’s way.

He counted three seconds. His knuckles rapped on the smooth, mahogany wood three times, “Louie, Louie,” aware of the gentle curve of his tone, he waited for some kind of response. Hearing none, he pocketed his JWG and tried the door knob. It wasn’t locked. It never was.

Their bedroom was spacier than the one in the houseboat. It came with the territory, but the problem was Huey sometimes had to refocus his attention. He’d be able to spot his brothers instantly whenever they waddled into their shared room on their uncle’s boat, so easy, so quick. Now, he had to occasionally train his gaze in a certain direction - searching for an oddity previously absent.

He scanned the beds - nothing unfamiliar. His bunk was neat, tidy, just as he left it earlier that morning. Dewey’s bed was an attempt with crumbled shams underneath. Louie’s bed always tidier, not to Huey’s perfection, but showing some effort with its wrinkled surface. He moved from the beds, eyeing the walls, digging his ears into the still gentle - rocky sound that alerted his senses until he fell onto the bean bag chair near their homework desk.

Huey squinted. The pile of clothes wasn’t there that morning, or that afternoon, or the hour before they left to join Uncle Scrooge on another adventure. Clothes didn’t tremble with emotion, and they didn’t shuffle around or quack little sobs. Huey sighed and sat on the edge of the chair, sinking to where a recently washed shirt fell on his lap. Its white tea lavender pranced in his nostrils, but didn’t deter him from his mission.

“You can hide under the fresh laundry all day if you like, but I don’t think it’s going to help,” raising a pair of denim jeans, he found Louie resting on his side, smartphone in his hand. He glanced briefly at him before returning to his show. The single glance was all Huey needed to confirm his suspicions. He wiggled underneath the clothes, inhaling the full amount of the weakening moonlight breeze, and wrapped an arm around Louie.

He didn’t fight. He let his brother intrude in his comfort space, setting the phone into his hoodie pocket, “Who keeps the heart of a lioness in a jar,” he murmured into Huey’s chest. Frail drops of tears fell on his shirt. Huey patted his back comfortingly.

“To be fair, we weren’t supposed to be in the country in the first place,” Huey explained sympathetically, “and you did commit high sacrilege when you entered the sacred Temple of Sekhmet and stole the contained heart of the revered High Priestess of Idada.”

“I didn’t know,” he grumbled, glaring at him with tear stained eyes, “I thought it was treasure. They said there was treasure in there, and who leaves a five thousand year old heart in a jar anyways!”

Cradling him in his arms, Huey chuckled, “It’s a tradition present in countless cultures. The Idadans aren’t the only ones,” he rocked him gently, “and...the novice was kind to release you from the curse. You’re lucky she was a direct descendant of the priestess.”

Louie groaned, snuggling deeper into Huey’s embrace, “Yeah, sure, but Scrooge doesn’t think so,” he sniffed, “it isn’t my fault impending doom is always following us.”

“Don’t take it personally, Louie.” Huey caressed his hair - fluffier than usual due to his position on the chair, “We all have our ways of dealing with stress. It’s normal.”

“Gonna go for you’re going to the library to deal with your own stress from these crazy adventures,” muffled in his shirt, his head bobbed lightly at crazy.

Huey popped his lips frankly, “Yerp, believe it or not, Idada’s secrecy is so well known that even the JWG’s information is infamously scarce,” his tongue rolled to the top of his mouth in thought, “but after today, maybe I can provide more educational commentary.”

“Huh.” Louie freed himself from his brother’s hold, using his sleeve to wipe away his tears, “Y’know I really need to start reading the labels on those things. Egypt had the liver. Idada, a lioness’ heart. What’s next?”

Huey hummed, obviously contemplating the next grotesque discovery they’d find surrounded in treasure, “Like I said, canopic jars are common in many cultures for burial purposes,” he tapped his beak thoughtfully, pushing away one of Dewey’s sweatshirts, “we’ll most likely encounter more on future adventures - I recommend not touching anything with a lid.”

Louie groaned, “Great.”

“But are you feeling better?”

With a sniff, Louie wiped away the last of his nervous energy, "Are you going to the library now?"

Already sliding off the chair, Huey had managed to fold three t-shirts and hang seven jeans. Louie stared at him in confused shock, choosing to ignore his brother’s unnatural abilities.

“Why yes, yes, I am.”

“Ugh, guess I’ll help you then,” stuffing his hands in his pockets, he shrugged off the bright smile aimed in his direction, “but don’t tell anyone ‘bout this. I’ve got a reputation to maintain.”

“I wouldn’t think of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scrooge, that was really rude. Like, really rude. My headcanon is that whenever Louie gets overwhelmed, Huey is there to comfort him. He's a good big brother.


End file.
